


all越弘徽殿零件集

by yumikirina



Series: 弘徽殿 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 本系列所有的车零件汇总





	1. 卷一春华秋实3

真田帝揽过他的身子抱坐腿上，指尖抚过他柔嫩的红唇，低低道：“你真的太小了，再等几年罢。”  
他说完，将龙马放于塌上，就着烛火细细瞧他眉目。龙马浑身不自在，眼神飘忽，但面容冷淡一如过往，这番强自镇定，却勾起了真田帝隐藏的欲火。  
他本该多等两年，却在午休时见到这个孩子，如此大胆而无惧地直视自己，漂亮的金色瞳眸犹如摄魂夺魄，让真田帝内中起了躁动。这是第一个敢不放他在眼里的妃子，即将成为他的皇后，如此清冷高贵，性子傲然，教人想压了他去，好让他懂得君后之别。  
真田帝登基以来，自律极严，随心所欲之事甚少，此刻紧盯龙马，却想放肆这一回。  
嘴角泛起一个令人不安的笑容，真田帝伸手扯开龙马的衣带。  
少年金色双眸一颤，呼吸有些变化了。真田帝心下愉悦，他解去龙马衣带，只褪去他的亵裤，将那幼细的双腿掰开，目光灼灼紧盯龙马下体光滑的私处，饶有兴味地舔了舔唇。只见那里一枝秀立，仍未长成，双腿间如含苞待放的柔软花户，则在烛光下洁嫩净皙，尽显处子的静美。  
龙马羞臊万分，伸手去遮，教真田帝拦下了。  
“好好感受。”真田帝的声音饱含欲望。  
他粗粝的指尖轻触那方紧闭如贝壳的柔软阴户，亵玩般揉揉捏捏，引得指尖下的身体微微颤抖。龙马未曾料到这般对待，金眸渐渐浮起一层水雾，他失去清冷自持的模样，让真田帝非常愉悦，狭弄的指头分开龙马柔软的粉色樱瓣，低头仔细去瞧那万分羞耻的私处。  
只见一颗小巧的淡色豆蒂藏在其中，乖巧秀气。真田帝以拇指的指腹碾过那豆，听得龙马一声娇吟。  
“啊……”  
便是受不住地缩起双腿，再让真田帝强硬地打开了。  
男人复又再三玩弄那颗淡色小豆，又捻起细嫩的软瓣不停亵玩，逼出龙马越发妙曼的呻吟，得趣之处不可言说，见他灿金的双眸褪去清冷傲气，惶恐不安地凄楚落泪。  
真田帝眸色一暗，那小巧花户此时不堪他的玩弄，早已沁出缕缕清液，真田帝仿佛魇住般，嗅了嗅指尖，露出欲望微狞的笑。男人复又伸手，两指捻开幼嫩阴唇，一指旋转探入龙马色泽浅粉的花穴。  
“啊……不要……”龙马震惊地哭了出来。  
真田帝冷酷无情地制着他的双腿，手指快速在他花穴中抽送，粗糙的指节磨着细嫩的花穴内壁，也不过分深入，就似欺负一般将龙马插得泪水涟涟。真田帝亲了亲龙马的小腿，不停指插他的小穴，拇指又微施力道碾玩那颗微微肿起的豆蒂。  
龙马受不住这双重刺激，甜美娇小的身子猛地一颤，在真田帝手中迎来人生的初潮，吹出的水打湿真田帝的手指。  
龙马初尝情欲，彻底累了，他面庞犹带泪痕，下体裸露，双腿淫乱地大张，腿间那方小小花户不停沁出汁水，剧烈颤抖着身体，真是一派纯真的色欲。  
真田帝心平气和地拿出一方手巾，擦干净手指。他忽然来了兴致，拿粗糙的手巾擦拭龙马细嫩花户，逼的小娇妻哭喘得更厉害。真田帝抠弄一会龙马漂亮的女穴，玩至尽兴，便收住了手。  
男人吩咐外侍的人准备两趟辇车，一送弘徽殿女御回去，自己则起驾前往梨壶更衣处泻一泻欲火。  
龙马躺在床上，早已没了力气，有女官进来服侍他，将他送回弘徽殿。次日醒来，却是下面被真田帝玩得花瓣肿大，不便行走。龙马又气又羞，忍着热脸，让芝尚侍替他上清凉消肿的药。芝尚侍见陛下没有破龙马的身，终于放下心来，取笑龙马面皮薄。真田帝此举分明是喜爱他，忍不住尝一尝做夫妻的滋味，又顾念他年纪尚幼，不肯真的伤了他，后半夜才径自往梨壶更衣那去了。  



	2. 卷一春华秋实5

是夜，真田帝歇宿于弘徽殿，芝尚侍命令女官们下去，亲自看护在外间。  
真田搂过龙马的身体，见他一双澄金眸子凝如水，容色在烛灯映照下越发娇妍，神情似困非倦，一身红叶袭色撩人心欲，不再压抑，伸手探入龙马胸口，拉得衣襟大开。  
龙马虚掩了一下，不知道真田帝想做什么。  
只见男人欲火洗礼的暗色瞳眸越发深沉，搂过龙马的细腰，低头轻咬他白皙的胸膛。龙马薄薄的胸膛挺着两颗粉嫩的乳粒，仍未长成，俏生生地莹润，娇小玲珑，惹人怜爱，真田帝纳入口中啜吸个不停，又麻又痛的感觉侵袭了龙马，他瞬间惊呼出口。  
真田帝连同幼嫩的乳晕一并舔弄，啧啧水声暧昧淫糜，不消一会，龙马雪白的胸膛便布满了琳琅满目的吻痕，他粗糙的手指捏着龙马另一颗乳首，揉搓一番，很快肿起如莓果般挺立。  
龙马平素胸口无甚感觉，亵玩之下变得又烫又热，真田帝简直爱不释口，轮番换着舔吸龙马的乳头，吃得水光嫣红，颤巍巍临风滴露，龙马娇喘连连，险险顺不过气。  
烛火燃得更旺了。  
龙马仅着一件单衣，敞露胸脯，下身光裸，两条又白又嫩的细腿跨坐真田帝粗壮的大腿上，被男人引导着前后耸动，磨着汁水横溢的女穴，秀致的花茎挺翘，模样儿纯真又色情。  
两瓣粉嫩的花唇早已磨出熟艳的胭脂红，情露打湿真田帝的大腿，龙马在这磨折下潮吹几次，受不住地嘤嘤弱吟，声音像小猫儿一样，让真田帝舒服地眯起眼睛。他的手指聚拢在龙马胸前，不时捏着被疼爱过的乳首玩弄，又不满足地伸手，弹了弹龙马下体小巧的花蒂。龙马浑身一抖，又一股阴精射出，瘫软在真田帝身上起不来了。  
真田帝爱怜地吻了吻他光洁的额头。   
换过位置，他拉开龙马一条腿，就着湿淋淋的花户，探入一根手指，像之前那般力道均匀地抽插起来。  
龙马敞开大腿，任真田帝抽送，男人贪婪的目光盯着那处淫穴，感受内壁吸附过来的热情，不由取笑道：“真是贪吃的小嘴。”  
龙马羞得无地自容，狠狠咬了咬真田帝的脖颈，猫儿似的力道不重，落下个红红的印子。  
真田帝眸色暗了暗，手指加快速度地肏他，直让龙马大脑一片空白，分不清今夕是何夕。  
等龙马又吹了两次，真田帝才收回手指，放他好好休息。


	3. 弘徽殿春华秋实7

龙马仍然穿着狩衣，他褪去外衫，只剩一件单衣，万分不自在地躺在床上。过往和真田帝欢好，他都作女子打扮，从未像今天这般，穿着男子的衣服。  
真田帝褪下他的裤子，在他耳畔轻声道：“听芝尚侍说，我的龙马长大了。”  
想起那次羞耻的夜遗，龙马推了推真田帝，不想回答。真田帝也不着恼，低低笑意敛于一双威目之中，衔了龙马的樱红嫩唇吃起来，水声啧啧，气氛暧昧。他深深吸入龙马的檀口，将那丁香小舌纠缠数分。  
“嗯嗯……”龙马低低吟哦，清语婉转，妩媚动人，比宫妃们更撩动真田帝的欲火。  
他迫不及待咬上白嫩的脖颈，将画卷一般的细腻肌肤落下点点艳红，力道重时，更吮出青青紫紫斑斑澜澜来。许久不曾与龙马欢好，令真田帝兴致大涨。他经不住分开龙马的双腿，戏弄般弹过那挺立的花茎。  
“小东西可食髓知味了？”真田帝好不害臊，戏耍龙马般捏了捏柔软的尖端。  
龙马发出一声喘息，羞臊地扭动纤细腰身，探手阻止真田帝的戏弄。  
以往真田帝贪爱他的女穴，从不曾动过他的男茎，突然得知龙马夜中梦遗，懂得他那里已经成熟了。但是龙马竟然惶恐，被真田帝玩弄女穴时他不曾感到害怕，脆弱的男性象征落入真田帝掌心，他就生出一点儿恐惧。  
真田帝见他身体紧绷，便不再动那里，转而低头舔弄他的胸口。两颗樱色乳粒常年被真田帝亵玩，早已呈嫣红色，随便吸两口就动情地耸起，已有豌豆粒大小。真田帝又轻轻咬了咬薄嫩的乳晕，遭龙马猫儿似地挥掌在他脸颊上，男人捉了他的手，又细细舔起修长手指。龙马常年习武，掌心有几枚薄薄的茧子，不全似后宫女子一般嫩滑，这让男人怜惜不已，凑近了亲吻那些茧子。  
真田帝不再啃咬，顺着龙马的脖子一路向下，絮絮轻吻如羽毛滑落，弄得龙马又痒又难耐，禁不住扭动起来，伸手去推他。  
真田帝望他一眼，分开他嫩滑白皙的大腿，低头在腿间的小东西上亲一口，舌尖如刷子扫过尖端的小孔，换得龙马紧绷了脊背，喘息娇吟出声。  
到底怜恤他尚小，真田帝也不动那处男茎，唇舌下滑，竟然来到龙马娇俏的女穴，两指分开柔嫩花瓣，伸舌舔了进去。  
“啊！——”  
龙马惊惶失措，却让真田帝捧着浑圆双臀，紧紧将大腿根扣在肩上，似将那阴穴吸得更深。  
“不、不要！弦一郎，你快住手……啊啊……”龙马稍不多时便吹了一次，躺在床上大口呼吸，似要死了一般。  
真田帝抬起头笑道：“我并没有用手啊，龙马怎地胡说呢。”  
他又低下头去，衔了那颗赤红的蒂珠，舌尖不断戳刺，感受龙马如鱼儿上岸，惊喘弹动地更加激烈。  
真田帝不再耽延，又探入舌尖，寻找龙马花腔内隐秘的那点，平素手指玩多了，依稀记得生得极浅，稍一拨弄便让花道热情不已。他索性掰开龙马的大腿，两指分开那水光潋滟的嫩穴，插软了之后，分开一丝缝隙，再让舌尖极轻巧地抵上隐秘一点，舌苔用力地舔压起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”  
龙马两眼翻白，刺激得快要昏过去。他浑身颤抖，下体汩汩流水，竟如喷泉般止不住。  
真田帝玩得尽兴，不顾龙马潮吹出的花液打湿了脸，随意抹了抹水液，忽然有了主意。他暧昧地在龙马臀肉上捏了捏，直接抚上闭合的菊蕾。那处未曾被玩过，紧致异常，极难探入。真田帝将龙马吹出的花液悉数抹上菊穴，在龙马还无此等意识下，钻入一指插进他的穴中。  
不曾想过的地方被突兀进入，龙马又刺激又惊讶，他不知道那里还能被进入。真田帝的技巧非常熟练，三两下便入了一指，也不曾让龙马感到难受。  
只见他抠抠弄弄，突然摸到一小块隐秘地方，栗子大小形状，隐隐有些硬度。真田帝唇角一勾，指腹已然按压上去。  
“啊啊……这是什么……不要……”  
龙马感到过电一般的难受，从真田帝指尖袭向下体，连男性茎体也逐渐硬挺起来。  
真田帝犹感到不满足，他分出一只手，抚上龙马汁水淋漓的女穴，两指并拢插入，摸到龙马生得极浅的敏感处，就这样一前一后地玩起他来。  
龙马高声尖叫，浑似没了矜持，口中涎液流个不停，娇躯抽搐着任快感涌流如潮水，一波一波冲撞他的理智。  
真田帝后手一个施为，龙马便生生被摁得出了精。这还是他第一次在清醒下出精，眼前白茫茫一片，竟回不过神来。真田帝抽回后手，专心鞭笞龙马的女穴，拇指在花蒂上拧过，双指激烈地抽插，逼得龙马潮吹阵阵，直如死了几回般，再不能动弹。  
云销雨歇，真田帝搂着龙马光裸的身体，让他趴在自己身上休息。  
他低下头，对龙马亲昵地道：“元服之事，我答应你了，龙马可欢喜？”  
龙马累得睁不开眼皮，只轻轻颔首。  
真田帝又道：“幸村会亲自替你元服，你可以放心了。”  
龙马身体一颤，对上真田帝好奇探究的双眸，半晌，低哑着嗓子道：“他是我的舅舅。”  
真田帝平静地说：“我知道。”  
这回，反倒让龙马惊奇了。但转念一想，这天下的事，又怎么能瞒得过皇帝。  
他实在太累，未及多思，在真田帝怀中沉沉睡去。


	4. 卷一春华秋实11

“弦一郎，你没事吗？”耳畔，龙马再度问道，声音里充满了关怀。  
真田帝心中一痛，他知道龙马对他极为重视，但他想要的，远远比这更多。  
“无妨。只是想起龙马在宴席间的表现，稍微有点不悦。”真田帝淡淡道。  
龙马疑惑地望向他。  
真田帝抚摸他秀美的墨色长发，低低轻笑，将他那一身凤鸟振翅悉数除尽了。  
他褪得很慢，幽光中龙马的肌肤泛着珍珠般美丽的光泽，教人忍不住想细细品尝。  
真田帝忍住了，他低头轻啄龙马红嫩的唇，吃味地说：“你竟那般夸赞梅壶女御，实在教我心中不舒服，你还从未这般夸过我。”  
龙马脸一红，庆幸黑暗中真田帝不能见自己窘态，半是责怪地说：“她擅长歌舞，你又不会。”  
“你怎知我不会？”真田帝拾起龙马一抹柔软的长发亲吻。  
“那你下次跳舞给我看看，我也夸夸你。”龙马轻嗔似的回答，比一切情话都要甘醇，真田帝醉了，他低头攫取那张樱唇中的甘甜鲜美，深深纠缠彼此的唇舌。  
一吻缠绵如诗，龙马被放开的时候，才发现自己羞涩地紧贴真田帝，两条光裸的白嫩细腿正挂在真田帝腰间，下意识轻蹭着男人，仿佛迫不及待，欲求不满。  
他已晓得人事，虽然只得粗浅，但这份生嫩的欲情，早已令他褪去稚气，床笫间明媚动人。  
“弦一郎，我想要。”龙马坦率欲望，催促着他的男人。  
真田帝再不能忍耐，比过往强烈数十倍的高涨情欲，在听得心爱之人的求欢呓语时，崩碎了他的理智。  
他再度俯下身，粗暴地吮吸龙马白皙的身躯，再没了过往的从容与捉弄。  
疾风暴雨般的啃噬顷刻间席卷了龙马，他从未被这般浓烈粗暴地疼爱，直面真田帝的侵略，如火焰升腾，落雷强悍，瞬间将他吞没，失去所有的理智。  
“啊啊……啊啊……”  
龙马纵情狂乱地高喊，没了矜持与羞耻，让真田帝的粗暴彻底击碎了所有清冷，甚至没有余力思考拒绝的事。  
他的身子又痛又爽，真田帝的指腹带着茧子搓得他下体的花蒂又肿又疼，却令他兴奋至极，两根粗大的手指插进他娇嫩淌汁的花穴，并驾齐驱，磨得甬道中的内壁热情迎合。  
龙马紧紧抓着身下的薄被，口中胡乱喊叫，他大张双腿，真田帝正跪坐在两腿之间，狠戾地玩弄他的女穴，捣弄出以往不曾有过的烂熟糜红。  
“啊啊……啊啊……”  
龙马早已经不住这等技巧，高潮接连不断，他已经成熟的身子被玩出了前所未有的快乐。  
真田帝低头啜吸花穴沁出的汁水，突然将两指渐渐深入，进到前所未有的地方，直碰上一层明显的阻滞。  
真田帝被情欲烧灼的意识猛然间回神，似被一盆清水浇醒。  
他目中冷光暴戾，挣扎更甚……稍后，终是选择退出手指，却又突然间抵入，加快了抽插速度，次次碾过龙马花穴内隐藏的甜蜜一点，另一手捏住龙马的豆蒂，不给他颤抖的身躯留余地。  
他在龙马即将高潮的时候，不是狠狠拧过他的豆蒂，就是戳摁他体内的敏感，让疼痛代替舒爽，生生将龙马从高潮边缘拉下，重又艰难地攀登高顶。  
如此数番来回，龙马被他玩得双目失焦，口涎横流，身体无意识地颤抖。  
真田帝见差不多了，突然再不留情，又插入一根手指，三指狂乱地捣弄抠挖那销魂小洞，同时勾起手指重重地弹震龙马可怜肿大的花蒂。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊————！”  
龙马猛烈地弓起身子。真田帝将他逼至极限，猛然抽回双手——只见尚未来得及合拢的花穴，如同喷泉般激射出数道凶猛的流液，悉数打在真田帝身上。  
真田帝竟将龙马逼至女穴射液。  
这番高潮来得凶猛，漂亮的花穴似被彻底玩坏，断断续续喷涌出数波泉流，一时停不下来，可怜兮兮地抽动不已。龙马早已两眼翻白，身躯震颤，围拢真田帝的双腿抽搐不止，生生昏死过去。  
真田帝见到这淫糜美色，呼吸沉重，忍得青筋毕露，下体肿胀地似要爆炸。  
他不顾龙马已然昏去，拉过他的手摁在昂扬处自渎，直到射在龙马小腹上，才重重地呼出口气。  
低头看见龙马浑身赤裸，如一滩水铺在床上，浑身湿滑粘腻，陷入了昏迷之中……真田帝稍稍恢复了理智。  
他失控了。  
为了他在神权下对幸村的起誓，他将永远不能真正拥有龙马。  
真田帝每每想起便煎熬万分，他神色复杂地看着白玉无瑕的中宫，被他蹂躏得如此凄楚可怜，却释放了他心中的野兽。  
真田帝的下体又高高耸立了。  
他紧紧握了握拳，突然起身披上衣物，命芝尚侍好好看顾龙马，自己下令备好辇车，径自往梅壶去了。

龙马直到第二日晌午才慢慢转醒，他感到浑身青青紫紫的肿痛，下体已趋麻木，带着熟悉的药膏温意。  
似乎，从来没有这般凶猛地欢好过。龙马想起昨晚的滋味，有些惧怕，也有暗暗的欢喜。他舒展四肢，让自己再享受片刻休憩。  
芝尚侍进来周到地服侍他，见龙马累的没有胃口，只叫传一些豆腐等轻食小菜，让龙马进一些。  
龙马问她：“天皇陛下早晨去上朝的吗？”  
芝尚侍一顿，摇头道：“陛下昨夜后半，往凝花舍去了。”  
龙马一怔，想起自己那时昏厥了，不知怎么地，心中隐隐不是滋味。  
芝尚侍宽慰他：“您刚刚长成，又昏了过去，陛下似乎很懊悔，不敢再折腾您，就嘱咐我好好照顾。”  
龙马不作多想，心底微微叹息。  
他刚入宫的时候，真田帝也是这般捉弄他，又没法真正对他做什么，后半夜就去别的女御或更衣处，因此有了荣子内亲王。这样想来，离那时已有三年了，不由感慨时光流逝，如指间握不住的砂粒。  
龙马不知真田帝的心情，却知晓他向来顺着自己，从不勉强。只是昨夜，真田帝明显心事重重，却不肯对他透露只言片语，这令龙马很是担忧，不免心下沉重。  
芝尚侍以为龙马不喜欢听到真田帝昨夜幸了别的妃子，便不敢再扰他，噤声退下。

只是，打这以后仿佛成了惯例。  
真田帝歇宿弘徽殿，每每花样百出地索要龙马，却始终不肯破他的身子，后半夜又摆起辇车去梅壶女御那里。  
龙马自不会多想，芝尚侍却心中担忧，她对真田帝迟迟不肯同中宫圆房而感到事有蹊跷，又不敢同中宫明言。龙马虽曾得芝尚侍提点房中事，但三年来被真田帝对待已成习惯，便觉得自己是男子，总和女子不同，因此对真田帝没有进身的事也不甚在意，只当男女有别。  
真田帝被誓言所困，对龙马的独占欲日益加深，他害怕总有一天忍不住要了龙马，那便万劫不复了。好在他向来忍耐力极强，能控制得住自己，只顾找其他妃子们泻火便是。  
便是如此，他发现梅壶女御的不同之处。  
此女看似柔弱如雀鸟，却不料精通房中术，被真田帝迁怒地粗暴对待，她竟在床笫间更加投身欢愉，其大胆不知羞涩为何物，引得真田帝在欲望蓬勃时恨不能将她弄死在身下。  
原来，右大臣没有女儿，在槿姬年幼时便起了心思，秘密买通她的继母，将这个侄女收为己用，一边栽培她出落得才艺高绝，一边秘密训练她驭男之术。槿姬除了仍是处女之身，早已被调教得熟知男女欢爱，她的奇淫巧术并不逊色于宫廷秘典。  
真田帝发现之后，对她轻视至极，再想龙马曾经夸赞过她，更觉得此女不配，直将她当成了泄欲工具。内宫不明就里，只知真田帝除了中宫，便是与梅壶女御尽夜欢好，那梅壶女御放荡的娇媚呻吟响彻凝花舍，教外间守夜的女官们面红耳赤。  
只是，梅壶女御没有喜讯传出。  
真田帝定力过人，他坚持不肯泄身在梅壶女御体内，而是遗在床上，不让这女子生下他的子嗣。  
梅壶女御心知真田帝轻看她，却也不恼，只当物尽其用，享受真田帝床笫间的勇猛。  
她打小从未有过心，自从生辰宴上得弘徽殿中宫展颜一笑，便对他魂牵梦萦，生出要不得的思慕，想着既然不能嫁给他，倘能巫山一度云雨，必倾尽所有令他销魂蚀骨终生难忘。这般欲念深深入了执，对真田帝也就心存芥蒂。  
她既这般想，便时常寻找机会拜见中宫，但龙马喜爱清静，素来只肯与探望的后妃隔帘问候，时间也很短暂，这也为了避嫌。  
槿姬正不知该如何，忽听女官说起，弘徽殿中宫除了天皇陛下，只和幸村大人亲近，太政大臣是中宫的舅舅。她心中有了计策，用尽百般手段勾引幸村，却不知这位太政大臣如何看出她柔弱皮囊下的那股子狐媚淫态，竟也不拒绝，同她苟合了几次。  
幸村精市何等光华之姿，俊美如神明之子，但槿姬心中，却比不上弘徽殿中宫一抹轻微笑意，那般如天上明月，不可妄摘。  
既然知道太政大臣并不如表面上对天皇恭敬，她索性一不做二不休，在偷偷约见幸村那日，传信邀请龙马来凝花舍吃茶。  
龙马原是不想去的，但他先前已经推三阻四了，再拒绝的话，恐怕会生出流言，说他妒忌梅壶女御享受帝宠，故意给她难堪。再者，生辰宴上龙马亲口答应过梅壶女御，愿意看她跳舞，听她唱歌，此为承诺。  
龙马便同芝尚侍说好，因梅壶女御信中言及，要给中宫跳舞助兴，但不好让女官在场，这会让她想起过去的不堪处境，似乎仍是以歌舞取悦他人的伶人，实在冒犯，还请中宫独自观赏。  
芝尚侍听了，叹息道：“梅壶女御实在可怜，她看起来柔柔弱弱，又那么才艺多绝，听说她连绘事也很精通，常常请教幸村大人，也得到他的赞赏。如今她贵为女御，希望后宫中的锦玉生活，能令她早日释然，忘却前尘旧事。”  
龙马点头道：“我也正有此想，还是去关怀她一下吧。”  
芝尚侍便将龙马送至凝花舍，与众女官候在外院等待。  
龙马经梅壶院的女官引路，竟到了一处偏院，他本以为会见到院中摆放茗茶的桌案，却似乎，梅壶女御选择了屋内。  
两名引路女官告退，神色匆匆地离开。  
龙马纳闷地径自入屋，隐约听见低低的娇吟，似乎经受什么。他虽不是未经人事，但此时正当白日，真田帝身在清凉殿，便不及多想，以为梅壶女御身体不适，连忙快步上前，拉开纸屏唤道：“梅壶女御，您无恙吗？”  
龙马金色瞳孔骤然一缩，惊愕地看向屏后，梅壶女御正骑在慵懒的幸村身上，浪情款摆。  
幸村看见龙马，震惊错愕，未料到他竟然出现，见龙马大惊之下欲抽身离开，立时从身旁摆置的棋盘拈起两枚棋子，击打在他身上。  
龙马感到身上一麻，突然失去力气，瘫软在地。  
幸村精市神色复杂的视线转回梅壶女御，见她满脸餮足，一副计谋得逞的模样，瞬间懂了一切。  
他心中大怒，从未有人敢这般算计他，这个女人……故意接近他，原以为是右大臣背后有所图谋，便假装上钩，对她虚与委蛇。  
幸村精市因为与真田帝有誓约在，二人共同治理这天下，所以不择手段，并不担心真田会介意自己睡了他的女人。但万万想不到，梅壶女御心思所在，竟不是真田帝，而是龙马。  
短短一刻，幸村心中就起了杀意。  
梅壶女御柔柔一笑，凑上前抚摸幸村冷凝的面颊，媚声道：“幸村大人不必动怒。槿姬心慕中宫娘娘，却自惭形秽，自觉配不上中宫娘娘的高华。不知幸村大人可否让槿姬一偿夙愿？”  
她自诩已拿捏住了这位光华般的男子，若幸村不想此事让真田帝知道，便需助她得到中宫。  
幸村无情地推开她，他与端秀外貌不符的俊伟勃起从槿姬的肉壶中滑出。  
龙马脸色发烫，避开视线，他今日所见幸村与往日相距甚远，竟让他感到陌生。  
幸村原想处置梅壶女御，但见龙马金眸中无法掩饰的震惊和失望，闪避与陌生，如同被刺中痛处，将他素来遮掩于皮相之下的狠绝偏激、凌厉毒辣等等黑暗心绪悉数勾出。


	5. 卷一春华秋实12

苏芳裹着淡淡薄红，龙马身穿一袭红踯躅，正似一朵娇妍美丽的杜鹃花。  
他此刻坐在幸村怀中，颤抖得好似将被无情寒风吹落枝头。  
幸村极其温柔地抱着他，将他亲昵搂在怀里，仿佛他小时候那般。只有龙马知道，幸村指尖抚过他周身的某些节点，微施薄力，就让他浑身发麻，几乎动弹不得。  
“小时候，你也是这般乖巧。”幸村喟叹地亲吻龙马的墨色长发。  
龙马背对着看不见他的表情，呼吸不稳地问：“你为什么要这样做？”  
“龙马指的是什么。”幸村淡淡道。  
金色眼眸犀利剖过梅壶女御，那个女人脱掉柔弱无助的面具，极其放浪地光裸身子，躺在床上朝龙马娇媚地笑。  
“你为什么要背叛弦一郎？”龙马痛心异常，他觉得幸村不该这样。  
他这话让幸村眼里一暗：“龙马这么想吗？看来，我在你眼中还真成了恶役——你竟为他这般看我。”  
他仿佛听见了笑话，轻笑道：“但这怎么能算背叛。属于弦一郎的就是我的，他的人，自然也是我的人。”  
“……什么意思。”  
“字面意思。我猜‘你的’弦一郎，从没告诉过你这件事。”幸村手指滑进龙马内衣，隔着薄薄的十二单衣，暧昧地揉捏着他敏感的胸尖。  
龙马呼吸一窒，几乎失声叫道：“不要，你快住手！”  
他是真的害怕，从幸村不打算放他走开始，眼前就似有一道深渊，快被拖拽着掉下去。  
“你不可以这样，我不喜欢，我不想要。”龙马颤抖地拒绝幸村的出格举动，但无济于事。  
幸村温柔却强悍地褪去龙马的衣裳，露出藏起来的白皙肌肤，如同剥一颗荔枝，去掉红色的果壳，亮晶晶的莹润果肉便美味地呈现。  
“如果是弦一郎，你也这般抗拒他吗？”幸村的手暧昧地揉过龙马的胸部，因为阴阳双身的缘故，龙马的胸部很柔软，虽然不像女人拥有柔软的乳房，却也有浅浅的弧度。真田帝最近花样百出地幸他，乳晕早已如荔枝般熟透，原本嫩生生的粉嫩乳尖也变为嫣红，敏感地不像话，稍稍一捏搓，便胀大挺立，如同两颗红艳艳的相思豆。  
“看来，他没有少疼爱你呢。”幸村话中思绪复杂难明，纤细手指一个用力，掐痛了龙马。  
龙马轻呼一声痛，听在耳里却如娇吟。  
“龙马欢好中的声音果然动人，难怪弦一郎把持不住。”幸村的语气恢复平淡，手下不紧不慢亵玩龙马的乳首。  
被不是真田帝的人触碰，龙马金色眸中浮出羞耻的泪花，难得显露一丝脆弱。幸村是他昔日恋人，两人再亲昵的时候，他也只是亲吻他的额头，如今这般羞耻的玩弄，直教他恨不能立时昏去。  
龙马咬唇忍住呻吟，直到衣裳被脱得干干净净。  
“何必忍耐呢，龙马也觉得这样很舒服，不是吗？”目光仅仅是流连过这副身子，便知道它受过多少疼爱，早不是青涩果实了。  
幸村放过龙马敏感的胸部，就着坐姿，将他两条白嫩双腿往两边掰开。  
“不要！”龙马失声尖叫，双手无力地搭在幸村的胳膊上。  
“嘘——好孩子，你也不想引来女官，看到你这副可口的模样吧。”幸村竟还温柔地摸了摸龙马的头。  
“我不要……求求你……不要……”龙马嗫嚅着轻声求饶，他被击碎了尊严，恐惧像虫蚁噬咬他的心脏，他不想背叛真田帝，一点也不想……  
幸村轻吻他的额角，冷漠带嘲弄地望向梅壶女御：“你不是想要吗？还不过来。”  
梅壶女御早让中宫的美色刺激得双眼发直，听见幸村叫她，喜出望外，匍匐着扑过来。  
龙马双腿间甚是神秘诱人，只见花茎俏生生地挺立，仍是干净的粉嫩色泽，阴茎之下，是比一般女子小巧的嫩红花穴，此刻花瓣闭合，只有一粒豆大的花蒂俏立。梅壶女御稀奇地仔细打量，她听说过双性之人，品尝过的人皆赞不绝口，龙马这花蒂不曾触碰便如此显目，可见平时真田帝如何玩弄他。梅壶女御思及那番景象，便难耐地欲火焚身。  
幸村淡淡地对她说：“你可以随意享用，但是这里——不准用你的穴。”他只手抚过龙马的阴茎，将他稍稍变强的挣扎再度扼制在怀中。  
“精市哥哥……”龙马哀声唤他，不停地摇头。  
梅壶女御面露不快，但也毫无办法，能不能尝到中宫滋味，端看这位幸村大人赏不赏脸。既然幸村不让她用穴，她也不是没有手段，令中宫前所未有地快活。  
只见这如淫兽般的女子贪婪地握住龙马的花茎，张嘴便吞入檀口，直至咽喉，她口技非凡，几个来回便让龙马喘息连连，整个腰部绷得紧紧。  
幸村拉扯着龙马的乳头，嘲弄似地低头看梅壶女御：“你就这点能耐？”  
梅壶女御面露不服，她加大吞吐的力度，次次利用喉道的痉挛，刺激敏感的茎体，不到一炷香的功夫，就让龙马射进她嘴里。  
这是龙马初次尝到手以外的滋味，射出的精水让梅壶女御咽得干干净净。她吐出龙马软下的花茎，暧昧地舔了舔唇，挑衅般望向幸村。  
男人轻呵出声。  
龙马射过一次，哭得更厉害了些。幸村安慰般亲亲他的脸颊，将他的身子微微抬高，大腿分得更开。  
梅壶女御心领神会，随即低头伸出狡猾的舌，舔过龙马娇嫩的阴户。她贪婪地张大嘴，紧贴小巧花穴，竟能包覆住，随即大力吮吸起来。  
“啊啊！——”  
龙马仰头抽动，被幸村死死摁住了身体，梅壶女御双手推着他的大腿，将脸埋得更深，吸食得更加用力。耳边响起中宫难以抑制的呻吟，熟悉欢愉的身体诚实地反应，口中蜜液横流，那张小嘴抽动的欢快。  
梅壶女御抹了抹唇，暧昧地道：“中宫娘娘真会出水，果真极品之人。”  
龙马听她淫词浪语，面色羞臊，身体却更热了。  
“啊呀，这里甚是可怜，让我好好疼爱它。”梅壶女御柔媚面容诡异一笑，舌尖轻轻卷了小巧的花蒂，啜个不停。  
“咿呀！——你、你快住手……啊啊！——”  
龙马哭喘地潮吹了，花液喷出，浇了梅壶女御一脸。  
女子惊奇道：“竟这般敏感，中宫娘娘可真是淫乱呢。”  
她贪婪地舔遍龙马的花穴，让那处整个熟透，颤巍巍张开了小口。梅壶女御立刻探入舌尖抽插，如小刷子般扫过龙马敏感的内壁，直到碰着一点，龙马顿时内腔绞动，水流个不停，梅壶女御惊喜他的花道敏感竟生得如此浅，便不再客气地碾过那里，耳畔龙马的声音立时拔高如断线风筝，下体又涌出一波花液。

空气中淫糜的味道更加浓郁了。  
幸村慵懒地靠在棋盘边上，喝下一口冷茶。  
他百无聊赖看着床上的香艳春宫，龙马双手被高高吊起，赤裸的身体大展，他的嘴被堵住了，发出可怜的呜呜声。方才他要咬舌，被幸村制止，索性拿绸布堵住。龙马的花茎也让发带束缚，高高耸立，却不让他射精。梅壶女御拿出她当年被调教过的诸多藏品，打算在龙马身上尝试。  
一对银色铃球，正被分别塞进龙马下体的花穴和菊穴，梅壶女御轻巧地拉拢连接的关窍，两颗铃球顿时牵动起来分别在穴中滚动，铃球上深浅不一的颗粒，磨着两处嫩穴。  
“呜呜……”  
龙马难耐地仰着脖子，眼泪落如雨滴，他从小到大，不曾哭得如此凄惨。  
被淫具这般作弄，龙马早已高潮数次。  
似乎玩弄他的双穴，比玩他的花茎更让梅壶女御着迷，她拉出铃球，换上一根头部膨大，茎体短小如指节，体型弯曲的玉势，插入龙马的花穴熟练地转动。膨大头部抵着龙马花穴内的敏感，捣弄得盈盈出汁，每每摩擦过敏感点，都让龙马小小地喷潮。梅壶女御享用了一番，终于忍不住丢开所有淫具，掰开龙马生嫩的大腿，将自己贪婪的肉壶紧紧贴上龙马抽动的花穴，耸动地磨起来。  
“呜呜呜……”龙马拼命摇着头，想要抵御这般无情的侵犯。  
梅壶女御面目显了狰狞，狂乱地摇摆，竟在潮吹时磨开龙马娇嫩的花穴，将阴精喷入花道中。  
“！！”  
龙马无声地泄了力气，他也让梅壶女御磨的潮吹了。  
正当梅壶女御高潮之际，冰冷的剑刃从后穿透了她的胸膛，令她满足至扭曲的面容停在一瞬，浑身抽搐地倒下。  
龙马视线朦胧地看见那具娇嫩女体落在一旁，幸村精市抽出剑身，毫不在意地将温热的躯体踢开。  
金色眼眸惊惶地望向男人，呜咽声仿佛控诉。  
幸村风姿绰绰，露出一抹绝艳的冷嘲：“既然夙愿已偿，你就好好上路吧。”  
他对敌人从不手软，这个令他怒意至极的女人，倘若不是龙马在场，断不会死的这般容易。  
幸村缓缓靠向龙马，伸手插入他湿漉漉的花穴，搅动一番，将那女人喷入的阴精悉数流出。他抽出龙马口中的绸布，抬起他的下颌，深吻而入。暧昧的水渍声作响，舌尖探入吮吸，仍在情欲之中的少年无法抵御这般温柔的入侵，不稍片时便大脑昏沉，配合地纠缠起舌头。  
幸村结束这个吻，轻轻啄了啄龙马的唇畔，爱怜地抹去他的泪水，但眸底的冷意不曾消散。  
“龙马想知道的事，我可以都告诉你。”  
他低柔地说。


	6. 卷一春华秋实13

幸村将短小玉势插入龙马的后穴，便不轻不重玩弄起龙马的花穴，时而捏过润红花瓣，时而轻捏漂亮花蒂，兴致来时，仅仅探入花径不轻不重地抽插。  
“想必龙马还在为弦一郎而埋怨我。”他悠悠叹道，“这可真是冤枉。”  
方才龙马哭得狠了，仍在低低抽噎。下体一阵阵欲望波动，要费些功夫，才能将幸村的话听进去。  
男人似不在意眼下处境，空气中属于欢情的异味，浓重血腥之味，显然不是说故事的好地方，但并不能阻碍他娓娓道来。  
“龙马可知晓，先帝的中宫皇后，与你同样也是阴阳双身？”


End file.
